general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Magician/Issue 2
Shlof ties his unicorn down to the post and heads back into the medical tent where Joshua is waiting for him. “So what’s up with the king?” Joshua asks, walking towards Shlof. Shlof takes a bag and starts packing various healing ointments and bandages and other medical supplies. “We’re going outside of the Unseen and with a team and bringing back and people who belong here. If they refuse to come, we’ll have to execute them.” Shlof says, without looking at Joshua. “…We? And what do you mean “execute”?” Joshua asks, frantically. “You’re on the team, the king agreed to it. And his terms were that if they did not come back to the Unseen, we were to execute them on the spot.” Shlof answers, sternly. “I’m not going to kill people. And I hope you aren’t going to, either, Shlof.” Joshua says. Shlof goes up to Joshua Moon’s face and says “The king KNOWS that you create tears and go into the human world. I think he’s going to kill you if you don’t do this. Maybe this way, you can prove yourself, but you just have to follow instructions. If you decide to stay in the human world or ” Joshua backs up a few steps from Shlof and rubs his temple. “Who exactly will be on this team?” “I’ve no idea.” “So we’re going to be working on a team with people that I may not even KNOW, and possibly execute innocent creatures for simply not being in the king’s grasp?” Joshua says. “We may not even have to execute anyone. Hopefully they’ll all come willingly.” “Why did you even accept his offer?” “It wasn’t an offer. It was a demand. I asked if you could join so you wouldn’t be hanging out around here without me. I had a feeling he’d try to have you killed or something.” Shlof says. “How long will we be on this quest?” Joshua asks. “He never said. I’d imagine until the king said we could stop.” “What of your potions?” “Well, I imagine since you get many of the supplies there, we can make large amounts of them at a time. I’ll be fine.” Shlof answers. Joshua looks obviously uncertain of the situation and angry about it, too. Before Shlof can comment on this, he storms out of the tent and walks off. Joshua heads towards the stables where he had liked to go when he was angry. There he would pet and feed the unicorns there. He had once taken the one named Blaze out for a ride. The guards of the village had beaten and arrested Joshua. The king, not knowing of Joshua acts of World-Tearing t the time, had let him go with a warning. Joshua goes to stroke Blaze, and the unicorn looks at Joshua as if she was asking “Can we go out riding?” The question itself broke Joshua’s heart and he continued to pet and scratch the unicorn. “A beauty, is she not?” A strong voice asked from behind Joshua. “Uh, yeah.” Joshua turns around to see none other than Abigail Scord, the king’s ward. Not wanting any more trouble with the king, Joshua leaves, looking away from Blaze. “I’ll leave you to it.” After Joshua’s left the Stable, Abigail Scord takes out Blaze and leads her to the edge of the camp and rides off on the unicorn and into the forest, near the mountains south of the kingdom. Abigail had a sword which she stolen from the armory, a jacket, some medical supplies, and a week’s worth of food and water. Abigail picked Blaze because she was the unicorn she had the most experience riding. She never did care for jousting, or dueling or whatever else the king made her learn. She always loved riding. She felt like she was one with Blaze. Like their minds were connected. The wildlife of the When dusk fell upon the kingdom, she saw a variety of plants and rodents. She had never been this far out of the kingdom without an escort. She had only heard tales of the magic and wonder of what the world she’s never explored had to offer her. Abigail was stopped by a group of road goblins. “Hello, pretty girl.” One of the goblins says after Abigail hops off of Blaze. “Let me go on, beast.” Another goblin comes up and touches Scord’s neck. Abigail shivers as the disgusting, wet, leathery hand makes its way to her stomach and starts to tug at the fabric of her dress. “What’cha doin’ out here in a place like this? Alo-AAAAGHHH!” The Goblin screams after having his hand cut off by Abigail’s sword. “FUCKING WHORE!” The other goblin screams before being impaled by Blaze and dies thereafter. The third goblin drops his blade and runs off. The goblin missing a hand lays there, on the ground, with hate in his eyes. “The queen will kill you! She’ll get her revenge for the loss of her children, you’ll see…” The handless goblin says, chuckling. “Who is the “queen? ”Abigail asks. “The one who will tear your throat from your body and let her young feat upon what’s left.” The goblin says. Abigail steps on the goblin’s stump and he screams. “I-I won’t tell you! You’ll have to kill me!” “I won’t kill you.” Abigail states before cutting off the goblin’s other hand and putting her sword away and riding on, leaving the goblin bleeding and screaming. As Abigail continues to ride on, she finds herself getting more and more tired. She never really thought about what would happen when she got tired. She had always just assumed she’d find some abandoned cabin or something. No such luck out here. And with the goblins and their “queen” possibly on her trail, she believed that she couldn’t stop. Abigail found herself drifting off to sleep while Blaze continues to run. She shakes off this feeling when an arrow flies past her face. She reluctantly turns her head and sees a group of goblins chasing after her, at least ten; she can’t count correctly while running, riding on deformed wolf-like creatures. Abigail was only trained enough with a sword to be able to handle herself if anyone ever attacked her. She thinks that honestly got lucky with the group of goblins that came to her. She didn’t know what they wanted and didn’t want to find out. Perhaps they were going to beat her? Steal from her? Or rape her? All of these things made Abigail shiver in the cool autumn air as arrows flew by her head. One arrow scraped the side of her head and the shock of what had happened made her tumble off Blaze who kept running, afraid of the arrows. “Oh, no…” Abigail says to herself while she gets up. She runs towards a small collection of bushes and draws her sword, preparing for battle. As the patter of paws draws closer, Abigail holds tighter onto her blade and when she sees a pair of goblin feet standing before the bushes, unknowing of where she is. “Where is that wench?” One goblin’s voice says. “I don’t know. The bitch couldn’t have gotten far, seen her crawl away somewhe-“another one starts to saw when interrupted by a loud and thunderous roar from one of those wolf things. She know she doesn’t have a chance so she puts her sword back and stands up to which she gets a punch in the stomach and is dragged out onto a patch of grass and has her sword taken from her and given to another goblin who puts it in next to a wolf. “You killed our brothers, you whore.” A muscular goblin says while taking out his knife. Abigail coughs up some blood and looks at the goblins, each one with anger and hate burning in their eyes. “I-If you let me go, I-I..”Abigail starts. “You’ll what?” A goblin says mockingly, getting a few snickers. Abigail stands up and looks the muscular goblin in the eyes. “If you let me go, I won’t kill you disgusting little monsters.” A roar of laughter is heard from all around, the goblins’ disgusting black teeth is shown as the goblins' mouths fly open and closed. “What are you laughing at? I killed your brothers; they didn’t put up a fight at all.” Abigail says. “For making us laugh, I think I’ll just let you off with beating you and then eating your toes and fingers, nothing other than that.” The muscular goblin, who seemed to be the boss of the pack said. Abigail looks scared as they close in. Joshua and Shlof are told to ride up to the castle immediately by one of the guards. When Joshua and Shlof arrive there, the king is sitting at his throne, the hall strangely empty except two other people standing before him. “Shlof, Joshua, come meet your teammates.” The king says. Joshua looks at Shlof who nods and they walk over to the two other people. “I’m Gorgo of the wood-elves.” The one to the right says. He has long red hair and a scar over his eye. He has two long, jagged daggers strapped to his left leg and a broadsword kept to his side. The man to the left is clean shaven, blue eyes, curly brown hair; a handle with no blade at the end of it is attached to his side. “Paxings Remus, at your service, I am a magician like you, Joshua. Although I was born, raised, and trained in the Unseen.” “What’s with the hilt?” Joshua asks. “It can summon a blue fire blade. My father used i- “Remus started but was cut off by the king. “Apologizes for cutting you off, but the formalities can be saved for another time. Your first mission as a team will be a simple search and rescue quest to find my ward, Abigail Scord. Anyone see her at all today?” The king asks. Everyone says no, even Joshua, who actually did talk to her. “What if we can’t find her, what do we do then, my lord?” Asks Gorgo. “Then you will report back to me and we’ll send a bigger one. I’m sending you out first to simply see if you’re compatible as a team.” Kalk answers. “And what if we do find her and she doesn’t want to come? Do we execute her?” Joshua asks, abruptly. The king looks Joshua directly in the eyes and says “No.” Category:Bloxx Category:Magician Category:Issues